


Eye to Eye

by AnaGuedes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaGuedes/pseuds/AnaGuedes
Summary: "Draco Malfoy was one of the "Sacred Twenty-Eight", something he started to question ever since the second day of May in 1998. Now, just over two years  after that night, he was seeing her face for the really first time."
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 15





	Eye to Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, it has been awhile since I last wrote something I really liked and is the first time I'm writing here at AO³. I am not a native English speaker, so it might have some errors along the way (and I do prefer writing in English than Portuguese for ~reasons). 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy and celebrate this couple as much I do (and forget that Cursed Child exists and made no justice for Astoria).

It was probably the way her hair was falling down her face, framing her pale face. It was also the sun shining near her and making her hazel eyes look like there was tiny emeralds in it. Or so he made him believe that.

Draco Malfoy was one of the "Sacred Twenty-Eight", something he started to question ever since the second day of May in 1998. Now, just over two years after that night, he was seeing her face for the really first time.

  
Obviously he knew who she was. Also, from the "Sacred Twenty-Eight". Also, a Slytherin. Battled during that fateful night in Hogwarts. However, she was someone who challenged those around her (she even dared to question the Carrows once). Her own sister couldn't keep up with her and Pansy Parkinson would often make snarky comments about her kindness and how she probably hated be a snake.

That party celebrating Daphne Greengrass, her sister, was quite something. Almost every witch and wizard there was from their old school house and some would even prefer to forget those days.

Draco was at a balcony drinking his firewhiskey when she approached and made a sarcastic comment about how Pansy was flashing her engagement ring to everyone as if no one knew she was still hanging at his feet and would drop the foreign wizard at any moment if he asked her to.

Astoria Greengrass - her name. He fully examined her face. How her brown hair was in a messy bun, with some lock of hair outlining her skin.

  
His respond to the comment was a simply smile. Merlin, it has been awhile since that kind of smile appeared in his pale face. "Why do you think I'm here getting drunk?", Draco said mixing up the rest of his drink."But why you came here? Your sister could use your help in showing those emerald collection and a far more bigger ring she has in her left hand".

  
"Oh, believe me when I say she is far more interest in knowing how Parkinson got that Bulgarian wizard in her life if she barely left her own house since, you know." Astoria looked at him with a drink in her hand. "Besides, every gathering Daphne makes is to enhance her so called friends, except herself".

  
Draco agreed silently. He could sense she's looking at him as if he was some sort of statue to be observed, or those old painting in Hogwarts. He was used to it, even more so after the War and the Dark Lord marked his left arm. When he looked at her, though, he saw she analyzing the drink in his hand. 

  
"You know, I just finished Hogwarts. And even after great moments and how every professor made sure to makes us feel welcomed ans safe again, I still have nightmares about the destruction that was left of." She paused to regain again. "It might be even worse for someone who was a central piece", Astoria looked in his gray eyes. 

  
"You can say that", Draco put his head down and took the last sip of this glass. "I know what you want to ask"

  
"What?"

  
"My parents are still facing some charges - mostly my dad. Potter, of all people, helped my mother's case and even me. Did I like it? Absolutely not. The Ministry is being great with an idea to make me and former students who were 'coerced' to be in the Dark Lord's side helping with paper work and some assistance."

  
Astoria's laughter filled that almost empty space, almost loud enough to make Pansy and Millicent Bulstrode lose their focus on her personal dispute of bigger egos.

  
Draco could barely understand the reason she laughed. Every person in the magical world he encountered for the past two years wanted to know about his parents and how he got away with the charges. His confused look didn't pass those hazel eyes.

  
"I don't give knuts for your parents. Well, a little for your mother and only because she challenged his orders - but I know she would hate me, my views and how I am here talking to you without any supervision," Astoria got too close to him. "What I care about it is simply if you take care of yourself. I know I don't know you well, and I still believe everyone should be at least happy with themselves - even Parkinson".

  
"Are you sure you were in Slytherin? I believe you were misplaced and should have been a badger", Draco said quietly, almost whispering. 

  
"Well, I just happen to be very smart and ambitious. And besides, who knows exactly who we will one day be." Astoria said coming closer and locking, once again, their eyes. 

  
He doesn't understand what happens in the next moment. When the gap between them was closing, a cracking sound pull them apart, and he decided to enter the old room full of colleagues. He left her at the balcony looking at the Greengrass garden.

**xXx**

  
What once was an afternoon party, turned out be a night gathering full of half-druken wizards and feeling like they were drank truth serum. Draco was visibly tired and ready to go, but couldn't find the owner of the party to say the proper goodbye and use the Floo Network.

  
Coming down the stairs once again after he tried to find the party-girl in her old bedroom and deck, Draco stumbled upon Astoria. He sensed his cheeks turning pink and didn't want to look in her way. 

  
"Are you afraid of me now?" She asked as they passed ways. He turned to her. Astoria's hair was now loose and wavy with tired eyes and with a glass of water in one hand and her pair of shoes in the other. "I won't bite if you say a word."

  
"It has been quite a day, you see. I don't have much to say. Perhaps I should drink less firewhiskey in your sister gatherings" she chuckled to his words. "Found it funny?"

  
"I made the move. You just got scared after drunk people decided to smash glassed altogether."

  
Draco climbed to be in the same level of her. She was taller than her sister by a few inches but still smaller than him by a few centimeters. She put her glass down, and he smiled once again in that day. 

"Maybe I need a bit more of courage to be near you again. You see, I know your reputation."

"Does it proceeds me?"

"Maybe I need more conversations without firewhiskeys to know"

  
"Here I was thinking alcohol would be the constant in our conversations." 

  
Draco grabbed her free hand and felt their skins together. A spark went through his spine, making him shiver. Somehow, just after one half-exchange of sentences, she had an effect on him (something he wasn't quite sure how great could it be - or end in a heartbreak).

  
Their eyes were locked once again in that day. This time, her hazel eyes were popping, making him think of almonds (and wishful thinking how sweet would be a child with those eyes). Then, his eyes observed her nose - and recalled how it would winkle when she laughed - and her lips with faded lipstick. 

  
Their hands were playing with each other without noticing. Draco, even with his one-night stands and emotionless involvements, never did it before that moment. Something simple and, yet, powerful. Combining movements effortlessly. 

  
The gap between them was, at least, sealed when she was in her tiptoes and lock their lips together. Draco put his free hand in the back of her neck and let go of her hand to put the other in her waist. He heard a distant sound of her shoes hitting the ground and felt her hands embracing him in a tender gesture, almost like a fear of pushing a moment and going too forward.

  
It could be sensed that both of them were being careful to not hurt the other. However, Draco and Astoria were aware of their needs, in perfectly sync. His hands were now dancing in her back, almost wrapping to not let her go; her hands were pulling, gently, his hair and dancing in his covered torso.

  
When the breathing became necessary, they pulled apart gluing their foreheads. Astoria smiled and touched lovingly his pale face. Draco embraced her tighter.

  
"I won't mind some firewhiskey and gathering like it more often. Daphne sure knows what makes me happy", she playfully said. Draco put a quick kiss in her lips.

  
"It doesn't, by the way" Astoria frowned her head "your reputation. It is far better."

  
"How so?"

  
"That is a for a date, let's say, next week in the Manor? I swear it will have tea and biscuits - even those butter ones you would always steal from your sister"

  
Astoria laughed with the memory of those nights when Daphne and friends would try study, and she would happily pick all the butter biscuits from her - even though it was also Daphne's favourite.

  
"It is a date, then".


End file.
